Butler & Jedi
by Paxloria
Summary: This one-shot is a KUROSHISUJI & STAR WARS crossover with Ciel and Sebastian. Having seen all there was to see on Earth & in Hell the 2 deside to go on a journey in search of new & interesting worlds. The first people they meet are the Jedi & the Sith.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set sometime after Ciel becomes a demon in the anime and at the end of the Clone Wars.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own or have any rights to either KUROSHITSUJI (BLACK BUTLER) or to STAR WARS. **

.

* * *

.

**BUTLER & JEDI**

.

There was darkness, and then there was light. But what a strange light it was.

.

**~X~X~X~**

.

Two beings happened to be traveling between dimensions, far from their old familiar realms. Theirs was a darkling power that was always hungry and never truly satisfied. The stronger elder power had lived longer than any mortal being and its small, formerly young mortal, companion had together traveled through-out the realm of Hell and traversed the world of Earth many many times. They had seen all that there was to see and done all that there was to do. What they craved most, even more then the souls of the unlucky and the desperate that crossed their path, was something new.

In a fit of sudden intense restlessness the younger demon declared that since there was nothing new to see in either Hell or Earth then they would travel, for surly there must be other worlds, as yet undiscovered, that they could search out to see.

The elder was much startled. _Truly_, he thought, _the only benefit to being bound in eternal servitude to this demanding young brat of a master was that the boy managed to forever be surprising_. Such an idea had certainly never crossed his own mind, and really, it was not as if they had anything else to do.

One of the advantages to being a powerful demon was that there really wasn't much that could stop you from doing whatever you wanted.

Thus the two left Earth and entered the space between dimensions. Normal space had provided a nice enough view for a while, but looking at all those cold distant stars had made the young demon feel so small and lonely. Having spent so much time in Hell the void between worlds was much more bearable, plus there was the advantage that in this space that was nowhere and everywhere their senses would more easily detect anything of interest that they might approach.

.

Then they saw the light.

Then they entered the light.

Then they entered a world beyond anything they had ever previously imagined.

.

* * *

.

The wars never seemed to end. The battles stretched across the galaxy, drawing in more and more systems with no end in sight; no matter how many had suffered and died there were always more enemy's to fight.

.

This battle was no exception.

Indeed, it could be argued that it was one of _THE_ most intense battles.

The Jedi and their army of clones and allies were evenly matched ageanst the forces of the Sith and their robot army.

The air filled with blaster fire and the cries of the fallen. The white armored Clones provided cover fire while the Jedi advanced swiftly toward the entrance of the enemy base, an open cargo bay door. It was the only certain access to the enemy strong-hold, a hollowed out mountain fortress.

The acrobatic Jedi ran, spun, leapt, dodged, struck, and deflected attacks with their agile bodies and deadly light sabers. Once securing the entrance Clone reinforcements arrived. The enemy was surrounded with all escape cut off. The generals and commanders were dead, all that was left to deal with was the dark robed Sith master.

Victory was in sight.

Then everything changed.

The Clones turned against their allies and the Jedi.

Striking suddenly from behind the forces of good had no chance.

The remaining Jedi managed to close, at great cost, the cargo bay doors and defeat the Clone forces that had once aided them. However, they were trapped, tired, wounded, and without hope of escape.

Of the surviving Jedi, only Master Corval still had enough strength to fight. The rest were too wounded and/or exhausted to even stand.

Then the Sith master entered.

Master Corval turned to face him.

Corval was tired. His lose brown and white robes were torn and stained with dirt and blood. His long waist length white hair was still perfectly swept back from his face and held back by 4 thin braids. Straightening to his full 5ft 7in height, he took a deep calming breath and turned his youthful fair skinned face to the dark robed Sith.

He focused his bright sky blue eyes with their catlike black-slitted pupils upon the enemy, but could not penetrate the darkness of the hood concealing the Siths face.

The Sith activated his red light saber and leapt high into the air.

Corval activated his blue saber and spun to the left, parrying the red blade of the Sith as he landed a foot away.

They watched each other carefully. Slowly circling each other.

At some unseen signal they both attacked. Dizzying blue and red patterns weaved and spun as the blades of the 2 masters met and clashed.

**Thrust – parry – deflect – strike – dodge – counter – spin – leap**

Back and forth they moved in a deadly dance. An misstep equaling doom. They moved with almost inhuman acrobatics and skill all though-out the room.

The Sith started levitating objects to throw and the Jedi swiftly moved in close to negate that tactics advantage.

With movements to fast for the watching eyes of the surviving Jedi to see, both masters of the force lost their light sabers.

The two combatants jumped apart and the Sith raised his black-gloved hands. The crackling electric energy of pure dark-side Force shot out from his fingers, singeing Corval's robes as he dropped and rolled away.

Corval rolled on to his knees, raised his hands, and the crackling electric energy of pure light-side Force shot from his fingertips.

The Sith countered with dark-side force.

The two opposing energy's met and clashed. A small tear in reality opened.

There was a dazzling flash of light, the soundless explosion flung the two fighters back.

Everyone stilled and stared at the blazing white slit suspended in the air.

There was another flash and two humanoid figures, one tall & one short, stepped out.

The light vanished.

"Oh my, it looks like something rather interesting is going on here."

.

* * *

.

"You see, Sebastian, I told you there were other worlds and I was right." The speaker was a short pale humanoid figure of a young boy (perhaps 12 or 13 years old) with dark blue-gray hair. The hair nearly covered both his visible sapphire blue eye and the black eye-patch hiding the other eye. The boy spoke with a smug tone to his voice.

.

"Yes, young master, you do seem to be correct." Replied the tall black-clad figure with hair of purest black (cut long in the front and short in the back & sides), eyes the color of blood, and skin as white as marble. "However, I must point out that it is extremely childish for a gentleman of your age to say such things as 'I told you so' to others." The one called Sebastian said with a just the smallest hint of mockery in his polite voice.

.

"Shut up. You're only saying that because I _DID_ turn out to be right, while you doubted that we would get anywhere." The boy responded.

.

"That aside, these gentlemen appear to be in the middle of something. Perhaps we should get out of their way." Sebastian said with a pleasant smile.

.

"Tch. Might as well. We can eat the loser and force the winner to be useful."

.

Corval stared at the two strangers. There was something _VERY_ dark about both of them; and that boy, that "young master" sounded so arrogant that Corval had a sudden nearly overwhelming impulse to give him a spanking he was obviously over due for. Were he not in a life-or-death dual with a powerful Sith master with the lives of his fellow Jedi at stake he might have given in to the impulse.

.

The Sith appeared to have no such reservations. He summoned his red light saber to his hand and, before Corval could shout a warning, jumped at the boy and attempted to cut him in half.

The boy, however, was not there.

Without anyone having seen them move, both the boy and Sebastian were now behind the Sith. Before the Sith even had time to catch his balance and turn around, he was laying flat on his stomach with Sebastian standing on his back.

The boy looked angry. He walked around until he was standing in front of the fallen Sith near his head. The boy glared down at the Sith with his one visible eye, which was now glowing a pinkish red and had a slited pupil.

.

"How DARE you! Do you have ANY idea who I am! I am the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive. That a weak bug like you would raise his hand against me proves that you don't deserve to live."

.

Sebastian gave the boy a patronizing smile. "Young master, the journey appears to have made you rather irritable."

.

The boy gave his servant an irritated look, but otherwise ignored the remark. Turning his attention back to the silent Sith, he spoke in a much more calm manner.

"You attacked me and you failed. Now you will die."

After saying that the boy, Ciel, raised his booted foot and brought it down hard on first the Siths left then right arm, breaking them and completely ignoring the screams.

"Sebastian, turn him over. I'm hungry."

.

Sebastian stepped off the Sith, then gave him a painful kick that both turned him over and surely broke at least 2 ribs.

"Young master, this man appears to be rotten to the core. I have no doubt he will taste quite terrible. Why not feast on one of the others here?"

.

Corval felt a chill shiver up and down his spine. This man, Sebastian, might have sounded polite and friendly since he first appeared, but his nature was darker than anything the Jedi master had ever sensed before. His words marked him as a potential threat to the surviving Jedi as well.

Before he could voice a protest the boy, Ciel, started talking.

.

"He may be rotten, but his soul's powerful. I will find it filling enough. Also, I _DID_ say that the loser would be eaten. He was foolish enough to be my opponent and he lost."

Ignoring the Siths whimpers', Ciel glanced around at the Jedi before he looked up at Sebastian and smiled an innocent smile.

"Besides, I have no real reason to harm these people. You may call it weakness if you like, but I like to think that I have not entirely forgotten how to be an honorable Nobel and a Gentleman" Ciel's smile became a mischievous grin, "once in a while."

Ciel grabbed the Sith tightly by his robes so that he couldn't struggle and lowered his head to the Siths hidden face. The Sith Shrieked and squealed in a way so painful and pitiable that the watching Jedi almost felt sorry for him. The Siths body stopped twitching and lay still.

.

"Yuck! He really tasted disgusting. But as expected, he was also very filling."

.

Corval carefully made his way over to the side of the cargo bay where the rest of the surviving Jedi were gathered. He never looked away from the two strangers and dead Sith. The black haired man with the red eyes watched his every move. Corval's instincts screamed that the wrong move, the wrong word, would result in the Jedi's deaths.

When the boy stood up from the body and faced him, he could see that Ciel's eye was once more blue. Master Corval cleared his throat with a small cough, and started to speak in as polite and calm a way as he could.

"Good afternoon. I am Corval, a Jedi Master. These are my fellow Jedi: Jak Konoku, Jean Marie Aspte, Ace Bennet, Tetani li'Vetx ne Tanti, Goeth Oscar, and Crystal Clearlance. As you can no doubt see, we have been fighting in a war and generally having a bad day. What we would really like to do now is escape from enemy territory and get some proper medical attention as soon as possible. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

.

Ciel straightened up and shared a quick glance with Sebastian.

Sebastian bowed formally with his hand over his heart before once more standing erect and conducting their introductions.

"Greetings, We are most honored to make your acquaintance. This the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomehive family. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomehive family butler."

He gave the 7 Jedi a friendly smile before continuing.

"As you can know doubt surmise we are travelers who have come from an extremely distant land. Our desire is to see new sights and explore new worlds, tourists, to be more exact. We happened to be passing nearby and noticed a light unlike any we had previously seen since it was made up of rather potent & unusual energies. Since the entire point of our journey was to meet new people and see new places we decided to investigate. The rest you know."

.

Ciel then began speaking.

"You say that this is a war zone."

He waited for the Jedi to finish nodding before continuing.

"In that case I think it best that we leave. A war zone is no place for tourists."

.

The Jedi collectively sighed with relief.

.

"However," Ciel continued, "This is also a fine opportunity which should offer many useful learning experiences. So, we will assist you in your escape and in return you will tell us all about these interesting light swards, various other weapons & technologies, this war that seems to be going on, and generally answer all other questions we might have."

Ciel finished with a pleasant smile for Master Corval.

.

Corval clasped his hands behind his back so that no fidgeting might betray just how unsettling he found these two. The man was bad enough, but now that he'd had a few moments to pay attention to the boy, it was obvious that, despite his outward appearance, there was _NOTHING_ child-like about Ciel and he possessed a darkness almost as strong as the mans.

Corval spared a moment to choose his words with care before responding.

"While we would welcome your company and no doubt enjoy a long discussion of many things, time is not something we can afford to spare just now. The enemy forces will be braking in soon and I am the only one of my group still able to fight. If we can find no means of escape we will all die."

.

Ciel looked at him as if he were an idiot and not a wise and powerful Jedi Master. It was not a look Corval was used to getting. Caution dictated, however, that he not show _JUST_ how annoying it was.

.

"Master Corval, the solution to this problem is simple. Since we will be helping you escape, we will also be traveling _WITH_ you. That way there should be plenty of time to answer our questions, help your friends and leave this area."

Ciels' smile was almost blinding.

He really looked like such an innocent little devil.

" As to the matter of the enemy forces, the solution there is also simple. Tell us what the enemy looks like and what your allies look like. We'll take care of the rest."

.

Corval stared at him. Was this boy serious?

.

"Come come _Master_ Corval, I thought you were in a hurry. Get to it already. At this point what do you have to lose?"

.

Unable to argue with that logic and figuring that he might as well tell the boy and his butler who the people that would be trying to kill them soon were, Corval pointed at the bodies of the white armored Clones and the remains of the robot soldiers and gave a quick summary about both groups.

.

When he was done the boy turned to his butler, lifted up his eye-patch and said:

"This is an order. Find some enemy soldiers and eat them as quickly as possible. As soon as your hunger is satisfied you will quickly and quietly kill and destroy all the enemy forces starting with those closest to us. Be quick about it. Try to keep your clothes clean. Now go."

.

The butler knelt down on one knee in front of the boy, placed his hand over his heart, and bowed his head.

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian then stood up and walked away.

.

Ciel turned back to face the Jedi and asked:

"Do you think your injured can last another hour? Sebastian has been rather bored lately and will likely waste time playing around."

.

Corvel stared at him in disbelief. The boy had to be mad. The butler had to be even _MORE_ crazy to go out there and try obeying such an order.

"Ciel your butler is never coming back. He will die out there!"

.

"Don't be ridiculous Master Corval. Sebastian is one _HELL_ of a butler. If he couldn't do something this simple, what kind of Phantomehive servant would he be?"

.

Corval just stared at the boy some more before deciding to give up and go check on his 6 Jedi. Maybe he'd get lucky and find a med-kit somewhere around here.

.

Ciel hopped up on to a large crate and sat down to wait. These Jedi (whatever that meant) would see soon enough just how talented Sebastian was. The butler found cooking to be more of a challenge then killing. This really was a simple task for him.

.

* * *

.

Approximately 45 minutes later Sebastian came back and announced that the enemy was defeated and it was safe to leave.

The 7 Jedi were understandably on edge. They _HAD_ expected to be attacked a long time ago and the wait had made them somewhat nervous. Corval went out to do some quick scouting but it was a waste of time. The enemy was dead. To be more accurate, the enemy was _DECIMATED_. This was just impossible. No single man could do this; and yet**…** what other explanation was there.

Treating the wounded and leaving the planet was no problem. Realizing just how dangerous these two strangers were, he talked with them during the journey and answered their questions.

He thought about trying to gain their help for the cause, but decided against it. Whatever type of beings these two were, they were too dark and dangerous to risk associating with. While he didn't like the idea of such creatures running loose, it was plainly obvious that any attempt at force would have suicidal results.

There was a rather _**unsettling**_ moment when Sebastian had looked at Corval's eyes, blushed, and commented that they reminded him of the eyes of an innocent kitten and that his long white hair made him think of long sleek fur. Corval wasn't sure what would have happened next if Ciel hadn't ordered him to back off. And he never intended to think about it _**EVER**_ again.

Since Ciel and Sebastian had no interest in joining the Jedi in their hiding (a fact that really pleased the Jedi a lot, but a fact they were careful to hide in case of causing offence) they landed the two strangers on another planet, thanked them for the help, and left as soon as they had re-stocked supplies and fuel.

Master and servant watched them take-off.

When the space ship finally dissappeared from sight, they turned around and walked away to begin exploring this first of many new worlds that they had found.

.

* * *

.

**Well, that's the end. The idea of writing a KUROSHITSUJI and STAR WARS cross-over actually came to me a few weeks ago when I was giving ideas to someone else. In truth, I'm just not that interested. I've seen the STAR WARS movies of course but that's it. It's a rich & vibrant universe and I simply don't know enough about the history, cultures, characters, or science fictions to do any REAL justice to a story set in it. I just decided to sit down one afternoon and start writing this one-shot out. I finished around 2:40am or so, so I'm going to sleep and then proof read and post tomorrow (latter today). The beginning probabl turned out the way it did because I had just finished reading one of Michelle West's books and I suspect the style leaked into my writting. **

**I had noticed though when I was going through the list of KUROSHITSUJI cross-over's that no one had done a STAR WARS cross-over and there really was no real reason why one shouldn't exist. All that was really needed was some kind of believable reason for them to be there.**

**Hopefully this turned out alright and you all enjoyed reading it. I've never written an action scene before but since everyone SHOULD know about STAR WARS I figured that you all hopefully have active imaginations and will be able to understand what I tried to write.**

**Please review to tell me what you think or give me some HELPFUL tips on anything to be improved. If its action, then understand that I'm weak at that and more suited to drama. If you can write out a good enough alternate action scene and send it to me, I'll put it in and give you credit for the helpful edit. **

**Give me your thoughts and thank you for reading. **

**~ Paxloria**

.

* * *

**Right! **

*** smiles pleasently * **

**That should just about do it.**

.


	2. Chapter 2: Hi Readers Petition

_Hi my readers. :0)_

_This isn't a continuation of my story, sorry, although if I get more reviews I __**might**__ feel a bit more inspired to write… _

_Anyway, this seems to be a popular movement right now and I do agree with it (more on that at the end)._

**'\(^0^)/'**

_I haven't had this particular trouble yet myself, but I have **sympathy/empathy/wish-to-support** to those who have. I have heard complaints about this from several authors here that I like and it bothers me that they are bothered that some of their works are now lost. Posting this seems to be the best way I have to add & show my support. Good stories are very important to me and their permanent loss is truly terrible. It would be nice if something could be done about this. Just think of all the great stories that you'll never get to read because of this?_

_._

_In any case, if you haven't seen it already here it is:_

_._

* * *

_._

**Petition & Action**

**._~*~_.**

**Profound greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for quite some time now. Some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite ****easy**** to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I can't say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, or if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

Here's a petition someone made**:**_**www .fanfiction.**__** petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/**_

(See also bottom of the page.)

Here's a forum: _**www .fanfiction topic /111772/ 63683250/26/#**_

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So **on June 23rd 2012, there will be an official ****Black Out**. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

**`*~_~*'**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**For those of you that don't feel like going to the forum, Here's a copy of an informative letter that was posted there:**

"Psudocode Samurai  
got this from a mate of mine and a supporter here _ FAR better than my letter.

Greetings Psudocode, as both a fan of your work and a fellow author, I first of all wish to congradulate you for speaking up for us authors.

However I have to admit that I am worried that the tyran- I mean powers that be will not even be bothered to read this sign that many authors have put up. Seeing that with this act, and your forum already existing, I was wondering if you believed an idea of mine feasable, and if so perhaps spread the word on your already well-known forum.

In addition to the messages on our stories, perhaps we could send an inquiry directly to the admins of the site via the support-address, seeing that this is a problem with the site that we want support for. If everyone that posted your message sends them a letter, I feel that much harder to ignore. See how they like it if their account is swarmed, rather than they just working as an ominous force in the shadows.

I have to admit I don't have much experience in the field of virtual protest, but I have come up with a few points that I feel are reasonable, and might be sent with the mail, if there will be any. This is just a rough draft, and I realize that better speech-writers than I could probably come up with more. Oh, and point 3 is more of a personal peeve of mine, and not necessarily needed for the current problem, though 3.1 might be helpful. I apologize in advance for any mistake in grammar or punctuation, I'm German.

"1. Many authors and readers were not yet members during 2002, and have trouble seeing where exactly the problem is. We ask that the administration give us the reason the MA-Rating was banned in 2002, and if you insist on your current stance, give us a detailed explanation as to WHY the rating cannot be reintroduced to this site.

2. Authors put a lot of work into their stories, work that the administration takes advantage of by allowing advertisements, including noise-producing advertisements that pose annoyances for readers, to be placed on our profiles and stories, which doubtlessly is a way to finance this site. As such, seeing that it is the work of the authors that keep this site alive, every author who works on his stories and in that manner supports this site has the right that, if his or her stories are deleted from the site, he is given a reason why, to prove that the story, or as it was referred to in the Terms of Service, the User Submission, for which the site reassured him he retained the ownership-rights in its ToS, was removed, and in the cases where no copy exists destroyed, for a valid reason and not solely on the whim of an administrator. Another reasonable request would be that the author in question be given a period of at least 24 hours before termination so that he may edit his Submission to meet the guidelines, or save it to be reposted on a different site so that his work will not be lost.

3. If the Administration can afford the resources for actions such as the current purge of stories or the Image Manager, an addition of debatable usefulness seeing that many, if not most, authors will lack either the motivation or the artistic talent to create individual covers for their stories, then the community may request additions that are actually helpful to a majority. Here two examples.

3.1 We request that, if the Administration insists on keeping its current policy on the Ratings, they do a review of them and clearer define what conditions must be met for a Submission to be given a specific rating, seeing as the current explanation of the ratings is extremely imprecise and leaves a great deal to individual interpretation. The perhaps most important statement 'Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA' (Source: Fictionratings) could hardly be more vague, seeing that every individual has a different concept of what precisely counts as 'detailed'. An explanation as to why the rating for adults, who make up a large percentage, if not the majority, of the users of .net is banned, yet the ratings K for children five years and older, and K for children nine years or older is valid despite the fact that the Terms of Service clearly state that .net is 'not intended for children under 13' (Source: tos/), would also be appreciated.

3.2 In the recent years the genre known under terms such as 'Slash/FemSlash', 'Yaoi/Yuri' or 'Boys Love/Girls Love' on this site has grown steadily, and while in the name of tolerance it is only correct, and even admirable, that these stories remain on this site like any other, there are a number of readers that, while not against homosexuality in any shape or form, are simply not interested in reading such stories. However, there are Categories in which the ratio between Slash-stories and non-Slash-stories has reached a point where a reader looking for a non-slash story has to browse to up to six pages of summaries just to find a single one. This has doubtlessly led to the point where some readers have given up searching in that category, which means that authors writing non-slash stories in that category have lessened chances of getting the views, and reviews, that many hope for in order to improve their works. As such, we request that the site allow authors to tag their stories as slash, as most already do in their summaries, and enable users not interested in such stories to filter them out so that they may easier find stories they are interested in in all categories, and so that users who are interested may also find such stories easier."

Well, it needs more work, like an introduction and an end, but that's the minimum list I came up with. Of course I want a more reasonable solution than the absolute deletion of stories, but I feel that if the site wants to keep this stance, they at least owe us that much, an explanation, a warning-time to save stories, and conclusive evidence that the stories in question were deleted for a genuine reason, and not just because some admin felt like lording his power over the website.

So, what do you think? Could this work?

Thank you for your time and attention. Thanathos  
**6/22"**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**For those of you that don't feel like looking up the petition, Here's a copy:**

Dear Moderators of Fanfiction-net.

I am writing to you for better evaluation of our stories.

Lately, it came to my attention there were protests about the site management - taking down stories without announcement, especially the ones with violence and sex scenes, the last rumor says there would be complete takedown of stories with same-sex pairing.

I call those actions bullshit. If a kid wanders about in a library, there are no sticklers that say this book or DVD's kid-rated or T-rated or even M-rated, and with today's technology, they can borrow movies that have an explicit violence or sex scenes thrown in, and watch it when their parents are away. The point I am trying to make is that your prohibition methods until now are lacking in a way.

I understand your concern, however _**most of the respective authors on this site mark the stories appropriately, however we can't be held liable if our readers ignore our warnings, be they under-age or not. **_What we write is fanfiction, and any reasonable person would take it as a such – we don't intend to produce full-time perverts, deviants or psychopaths_**. Writing is our way of letting down, expressing our views, sometimes our frustrations and imagination in a relatively harmless way that entertains the massses , and provides us with a feedback and helps sharpening our writing experience.**_

_**This site is famous for hosting the most of stories of excellent quality and quantity on the web, even if most of them could be classified M-rated, even if there is no sex scenes in them.**_ With your latest ... proactive measures in lieu of protecting innocent eyes of young generation (yeah_ right_ _/snorts/_), is dangerously close to losing its stellar reputation as such, as there could be a mass exodus of those prolific authors to other sites, if you continue to pursue your venue of righteous deleting of anything that is more than a T-rated.

To counter this absurd measure,_** I, along with my co-writers on this site, petition for installing MA rating for the stories with explicitly violent and sexual scenes, and I urge **__**you**__**, the Moderators, to install some counter-measures to limit the underage kids, - for example, set separate warning and neccessary log-in for MA rated stories instead of deleting them.**_ You did an excellent job with renewing the site appearance, but it leaves a bitter taste in the mouth when you take down stories and accounts without alerting their authors.

Thank you for your hard work, time and attention and I hope for good news soon,

Eirenei.

To my readers

I apologize for the lack of chapter, but as you see there, I joined the movement for keeping the M-rated stories on the site. I joined it because my stories are precious to me, and also because I am a long-standing visitor and dweller on this site. I began to write because of the stories on this site, because the writers here inspired me, even if their stories were more or less T and M, or even MA rated, while technically, they were T or M. My stories can also rate M, because it is long, hard and bloody road - real life is not all sunshine and daisies, and who says fanfiction should mimic Teletubbies in any way, shape or form? No offense to Teletubbies worshippers. _/clears throat/_

_Ahem_. I am sure you enjoy my stories, and with my little petition, I don't know whether or not I will keep my account here, on account that I joined the petition movement, but rest assured, I will continue to post the stories – you will find them on AO3 from November on, and I will see what I can do about posting to other sites. Anyone who is interested in following me, send me a PM and I will try to answer regarding to where and when I will move the stories.

_**I would really like to stay here and share my stories with you, but for that, I need your help**_. Please join the petition - copy the letter tell your friends and post it on your account here or write to the Moderators yoursleves – any help and any vote in the favor of M and MA stories remaining on this site would be a welcome one. So get your paws into the ink and step your signature, if you would _/dryly/_. No need to kill plotdragons, even if they can be a pretty annoying bunch.

Thank you for your time and understanding,

Eirenei

_**Pawprints of the writers and readers FOR petition (Join us, we need YOU!):**_

**Psudocode_Samurai**

Rocketman1728

**dracohalo117**

VFSNAKE

**Agato the Venom Host**

Jay Frost

**SamCrow**

Blood Brandy

**Dusk666**

Hisea Ori

**The Dark Graven**

BlackRevenant

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

Sakusha Saelbu

**Horocrux**

socras01

**Kumo no Makoto**

Biskoff

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

NightInk

**Lazruth**

ragnrock kyuubi

**SpiritWriterXXX**

Ace6151

**FleeingReality**

Harufu

**Exiled crow**

Slifer1988

**Dee Laynter**

Angeldoctor

**Final Black Getsuga**

ZamielRaizunto

**Fenris187**

blood enraged

**arashiXnoXkami**

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

**ElementalMaster16**

Dark Vizard447

**Darth Void Sage of the Force**

Shiso no Kitsune

**The Sinful**

Kage640

**Ihateheroes**

swords of twilight

**Kyuubi16**

darthkamon

**narutodragon**

bunji the wolf

**Cjonwalrus**

Killjoy3000

**blueexorist**

White Whiskey

**Ying the Nine Tail Fox**

Gin of the wicked smile

**tstoldt**

The wolf god Fenri

**JazzyJ09**

sleepers4u

**The Unknown 007**

Gallantmon228

**MKTerra**

Gunbladez19

**Forgottenkami**

RHatch89

**SoulKingonCrack**

Dreadman75

**Knives91**

The Lemon Sage

**Dark Spidey**

VioletTragedies

**Eon The Cat of Shadows**

kazikamikaze24

**animegamemaster6**

LLOYDROCKS

**demented-squirrel**

swords of dawn

**The Immoral Flame**

blueexorist

**Challenger**

Shywhitefox

**drp83**

Bethrezen

**Dragon6**

bellxross

**unweymexicano**

The First Kitsukage

**kingdom219**

brown phantom

**littleking9512**

kurokamiDG

**Auumaan**

FrancineBlossom

**BDG420**

Her Dark Poet

**bloodrosepsycho**

Shen an Calhar

**NarutoMasterSage4040**

Masamune X23

**Kuromoki**

Sliver Lynx

**devilzxknight86**

Unis Crimson

**Zero X Limit**

reven228

**JAKdaRIPPER**

Third Fang

**IRAssault**

Grumpywinter

**absolutezero001**

Single Silver Eye

**animekingmike**

Daniel Lynx

**zerohour20xx**

Darth Drafter

**arturus**

Iseal

**Shisarakage**

Uzunaru999

**Dark-Knight**

fearme80

**Devilsummoner666**

slicerness

**Toa Naruto**

Soleneus

**kagedoragon**

dansama92

**KamenRiderNexus**

Captive Crimson

**KyuubiiLover27**

MozillaEverer

**4rm36uy**

ebm6969

**Repiece**

phantomshadowdragon

**Colonel Eagle**

Timothy1988

**ShadowZenith**

awsm125

**The Purple Critic**

Darkepyon

**Zombyra**

brickster409

**ChaosSonic1**

Leaf Ranger

**SoulEmbrace2010**

Oni Shin

**Silverknight17**

Specter637

**HunterBerserkerWolf**

shadow-red0

**The Roaming Shadow**

bucketbot

**AvalonNakamura**

Avacii

**Maxwell Gray**

Silvdra-zero

**Arashi walker**

Lord of Daemons

**Lord Anime**

CloudRed1988

forestscout

**The Lost Mana**

Red Warrior of Light

**TUAOA MORRISTOFOX**

Mr. Alaska

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**

MugetsuIchigo

**bloodlust002**

Nerverean

**Kage Biju**

JK10

**OBSERVER01**

MistressWinowyll

**Count Kulalu**

ronin504

**ted009**

Ralmidaz

**lederra**

Time Hollow

**fg7dragon**

chaosthesith89

**DanteSparda894**

bellxross

**Zyber Elethone**

WizardsGirl

**Artic_uno_13**

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

Eirenei

**Smoochynose**

CrystalGriffin

**Paxloria**

nazebaka

.


End file.
